gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy
Lucy 'is an official character appearing only in the Ginga Densetsu Weed manga, acting as the sole reason for Sakura leaving Ōu in the first place. She is never mentioned in the GNG anime. Official story in the GDW manga universe In the manga, Lucy was the good and loyal mate of Terry, an Ōu soldier who was killed by Akakabuto's minions. She mourned Terry’s death for a long time and started to change, turning depressed, unsocial and bitter. She felt jealous of the leader of Ōu, Gin and his mate, Sakura. When Gin goes on a mission with John and Akame, Lucy convinces Sakura that Gin was badly wounded in a landslide and is close to death. She guides her by showing her the truck going to the Northern Alps. Lucy seems to become horrified at what she'd done, breaking into tears and begging Smith to kill her after she has told what happened. It's unknown what happened next. Lucy is not mentioned from any flashback in the anime, instead Sakura was evacuated from Ohu by Smith when Kaibutsu invaded the dogs' paradise. Ginga Ocean James I n Ginga Ocean James, an AU fanfic written by both superbart12345 and digimonfrontier77, Lucy has a bit more of a role in comparison to her manga appearance, as she became Sniper's mate. Feeling an increasing amount of anger and jealousy over losing her first mate, Terry, Lucy had tried to kill Gin while he was busy burying the corpse of his father, but was quickly stopped by John. She was immediately exiled afterwads, but still tried to pull off a couple of assaults on the Ohu dogs. Prequel to GOJ/GNY Lucy makes a very brief appearance in the first chapter of the prequel being in charge of an attempted assault on Gin, John, and Akame before they managed to escape. Ginga Ocean James/Ginga Nagareboshi Yukina/Devil's Bitch Making her very first appearance in Chapter 29 of Ginga Ocean James, after hearing about how Sniper took over Ohu, Lucy decided to meet up with this male, offering her allegiance to him in the process. Finding herself falling in love with Sniper after receiving his condolences, the two almost quickly decide to mate. Now heavily pregnant, everything just seemed to go perfectly fine for the Mastiff until the Ohu army arrived, now led by James. When news quickly reached the female that Sniper had been killed by the Akita/German Shepherd mix, Lucy was distraught, and tried to leave Ohu in the process while bitterly claiming vengeance upon the young male. Fortunately, Lucy bumped into Akame, and the two briefly engage in a fight until the Mastiff went into labor. John eventually came upon the duo, and after Lucy had pushed the last pup out both Akame and John took the three away from her, and she is left to cry alone. After recovering from her ordeal, she got up and tried to leave, only to bump into her estranged parents on the way. Disgusted over the fact that Lucy had gone and mated with someone like Sniper, her father finally killed her in cold blood. He and his mate then left, never returning. Lucy's spirit, as well as that of Sniper's, still chose to linger around, either watching over their children, messing around with James and the others (as shown in the second arc) or trying to find an heir, with their eyes seemingly having fallen on one of Yukina's children...Ren isn't ignored either as shown in the first chapter of Black Shade, consistantly having dreams about his father, Sniper. She isn't seen or heard from again... Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu While RnInD isn't really about Gin or the Ohu army in general, Lucy does have a slightly larger role in the story in comparison to the other Ohu dogs (but nothing in comparison to Bat's, who's seen as a regular). Due to the fact that RnInD and GOJ/GNY are supposed to be in the same universe, Lucy's second half is almost identical to the one she had in GOJGNY. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part I Lucy, along with her unnamed parents, makes her debut in the Second Year arc of this section, joining the Amazonians for reasons unknown even to the young Mastiff. Maikki, seeing them nothing more but a chance to have "fun" with this family, gladly takes them in, and she in turn let her eyes fall upon the young female they had with them. Throughout Lucy's stay in the pack, Maikki often enjoyed bullying her, both physically and emotionally. Emotionally by giving the Mastiff fake praise and encouragment ("You know, I might make you my successor someday. Keep going, and I might retire early and give you the title of Leader for this pack!"), and physically by going all rough on her during "training" sessions. To others who knew Maikki all too well, including a male from the Karelian's earlier days before even becoming a wild dog, they knew she was basically telling Lucy to leave, yet they dare not voice it out in fear of possibly getting killed. However, Maikki was a patient dog, and could wait out until Lucy finally yielded and got the message. And then, Terry appeared. Lucy was instantly smitten with the other, something Maikki took as an advantage to make the Mastiff leave. Playing match maker, Maikki secretly ordered one of her "shadows", a Kishu Inu named Kanna, to spy on the pair. Throughout all of this, Terry and Lucy enjoyed the life and love, although Terry did try on many occasions to convince Lucy to leave with him. Lucy, although she was young and a bit foolish, was still loyal to Maikki and not knowing of the female's plans did not immediately act on it. This attitude would change when one day, the two secretly mated. Maikki, having heard the news from her little spy, was thrilled, as she finally had reasons to exile Lucy. When the two Mastiffs returned, tired from their mating, the Karelian acted quick. Calling Lucy "weak" and "a traitorous whore", the Karelian ordered her exile, an order Lucy's own parents carried out. Having nowhere else to go now, Lucy accompanied Terry and his pack. At some point, the Akakabuto war started. Terry, not wanting to risk the life of his mate, ordered some of his males to protect her and make sure she wouldn't join the battle, no matter the circumstances. At first, Lucy didn't mind, as Maikki's words still weighed heavily upon her, but when she saw Cross, a Saluki ''female among some of the warriors, she became angry at that fact. When news reached the Mastiff that Terry died, Lucy went ballistic, going into a deep depression. Not wanting to leave the female to do something she most likely would regret, Gin accepts her into Ohu. While there, she's constantly haunted by the fact that she no longer has a mate. This, along with the growing jealousy she felt while watching Gin and his mate John acting all cozy with one another, drove her even further into insanity, and she started her attempts on the former's life, each time thwarted by the Akita's mate and Akame. Branded a traitor, they exile her. Some time after Sniper has taken over, Lucy appears in front of the Doberman. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Alternate World In this story, Lucy has a massive role being the antagonist to Weed and his brothers. For reasons yet unknown, she kills Sakura,their mother and abandons them, believing they will die. However, she did not count on a white Kishu Inu named Kyoushiro to find them. For motives unknown, she has taken over Gajou with the help of Kaibutsu, forcing him to work for her by holding his only daughter Raynie hostage. She has power over everyone and can order anyone's death. Even though Sniper is her mate, she no shame and guilt in using other males to satisfy her needs. Hougen is one of them, being the father of Ryuin, Bukin, and Kyrou. Bukin died while serving a mission for the Mastiff in a rockslide, leaving Ryuin hearbroken. Kyrou left earlier for reasons unknown, leaving Ryuin alone to the whims of her cruel mother. Often abusing Hougen when he messes up, it is possible she broke up with him and went to Sniper. She is also shown to have a quick temper, ordering the death of a scout that told her valuable information. When the Ohu army had just reached the Outskirts of Gajou, she had just given birth to Sniper's three pups-Redfang, Nancy, and Ren two months ago and is oddly protective of them, but why is unknown. When Raynie and her friend Shinda escape with the pups, she flies into a deep rage, ordering practically half of her army to search for them. Kamakiri and his ally Stone are the ones to find the pups, but Shinda gives her life to let Raynie and the pups escape. She isn't afraid to get dirty herself, going out from time to time to mess with the Ohu army, spreading false information to some foolish enough to believe her lies, spying on them, and what could possibly be the most deceiving and cruel thing anyone in Japan could have done-order some of her female allies to worm their way into the pack, and mate with them to entrap them with puppies. She orders three such females to do so-Hitomi, Bianca, and Akira. Hitomi is mate with Joe and she succeeds, currently in the early stages of her pregnancy. But she is starting to have doubts about Lucy. Akira is to mate with Weed, but he is in love with Kyoushiro and Akira isn't willing to get hurt him, just wanting to be friends. But Bianca fufills this order in the most cruel way, by raping Yukimura, forcing him to mate or she would kill him. Her death is swift and painful by the Ohu army, as rape is punishable by death. Lucy is currently talking with Firestar, Hitomi's pack leader from Kofu about arranging an alliance...to overthrow the humans. But she is unaware that a pregnant Hitomi has betrayed her, for her own reasons. Ginga King 1 and 2(Parody of Lion KIng 1 and 2. Lion King is the product of Disney) '''Ginga King 1 Lucy is the mate of the Futago Pass' king, Sniper, later giving birth to Hawkeye(later named Ruki), Ren, Redfang and Nancy. Being the queen, she can order around anyone, but her power is cut short when Riki, the son of the former king Shiro and former queen Yamabuki, comes back and defeats Sniper in a battle. She watches in horror as he is both torn apart and burned alive, or so she thinks. She is exiled and she and her packmates are forced to live in the Outlands, with little food and water. Ginga King 2 Her other children, Spear, John Jr, and Kajitora's two sons are used as pawns to get close to the king's daughter, Gin who also has given birth to the late Akatora's five pups-two daughters and three sons. John Jr meets Gin in the borders and becomes a 'friend'. Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Females Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Category:Minor characters Category:Official Characters Category:GDW:AU characters